


Soulmate AU

by glassesgay



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, College AU, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Human AU, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, University AU, What are titles, may rename in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesgay/pseuds/glassesgay
Summary: Soulmate AU where whatever song is stuck in your soulmate's head gets stuck in yours and vice versa.And Virgil is getting really sick of the Campfire Song Song





	Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where whatever song is stuck in your soulmate's head gets stuck in yours and vice versa.

Virgil hated his soulmate. At least that's what he told himself. He didn't really but he did get very, _very_ annoyed with them. Growing up it was fine. The theme songs of TV shows, whatever song was on the radio, he could handle those. But at some point his soulmate decided that their new favorite song was the "Campfire Song Song" from Spongebob of all things.

Virgil quickly grew to hate it.

He couldn't wait to find out who his soulmate was. For one, it'd be great to find that person made for you, the one who makes you feel complete. Virgil couldn't wait to find that person who would make him feel better when he was down or anxious (which was often) and would understand how to help him, how to make him feel safe. And secondly, songs stop getting stuck in each other's heads once you find each other, and he couldn't wait for the day when he wouldn't have to listen to this damn song so often.

When he expressed his problem to his roommate, Roman, he laughed in response with a "Sorry, buddy. Can't help you there."

So therehe was in his college history course, dying of boredom, when the song popped in his head again. He groaned and slammed his head into the tiny desk. Roman looked at him and quirked his eyebrow up, but he knew exactly what was happening.

How is one supposed to focus when "C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG" keeps running through your head?

When he got to his dorm room after the lecture he immediately started blasting My Chemical Romance to try and block-out the annoying tune in his head. He secretly hoped that his soulmate hated MCR so they'd be annoyed to. At least that's what he told himself. He actually hoped his soulmate would like MCR, too.

 

Patton frowned as "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" looped in his head again. His soulmate kept listening to really sad stuff, and he was worried about them.

"Hey, Logan?" Patton called out to his roommate as he turned around in his swivel chair at his desk.

"Hm?" Logan hummed in response from his own chair, not looking up from his book.

"My soulmate has been listening to a lot of depressing songs lately. What if they're going through something right now? What if they're depressed?" Patton rambled nervously.

"Patton, there's nothing you can do about it as of now."

"I know, but I can't help but worry. It's been this same song for the last few days. I looked up the lyrics and it's from a song called "I'm Not Okay I Promise." What if something's really wrong?"

"Patton, don't worry yourself too much about it right now. You can comfort your significant other when you find them."

"Has your soulmate listened to anything, lately?" Patton asked, trying to distract himself (which was made difficult with the sad lyrics going through his head.) Logan rolled his eyes in response.

"Yesterday it was Hercules, the day before it was Mary Poppins, and now it's Frozen. It's just never ending Disney songs. Never. Ending."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"For you, maybe. But if I have to listen to "Let It Go" one more time I'm going to pull my hair out."

 

"Now you'll need to find a partner..."

Virgil groaned at his professor's words. He hated group projects. It wouldn't be too bad if Roman was here, but this wasn't one of the classes they shared. So he sheepishly looked around, trying to find the other last-kid-standing that didn't have a partner. Suddenly he heard someone sit in the seat next to him.

"Hi! I'm Patton!" The cheerful boy next to him said with a large smile and his hand outstretched. Virgil hesitantly took his hand. "Virgil," he mumbled.

"Wanna be partners?" Virgil felt relieved. He didn't know Patton very well, but they have had a couple of nice conversations before so they weren't complete strangers. Virgil did not want to work with a complete stranger.

"Yeah, sure."

 

The next day Virgil found himself at the library with Patton doing research for this stupid project.  Patton sat across from him at the table.

And of course, the "Campfire Song Song" popped into his head again. Virgil stopped himself from groaning out loud as to not disturb Patton, but he was cursing mentally. He started to run through the lyrics of every song he knew to try to get this one out of his head.

Then Patton started to hum the "Campfire Song Song."

Wait.

Virgil started to panic a bit.

How many people just start humming the "Campfire Song Song"??

Virgil assumed not many.

Virgil started fidgeting in his seat a bit, wondering what to say. Patton saw his movement out of his peripheral and when he saw Virgil looking nervous he immediately got concerned.

"Hey, is everything okay, Virgil? Do we need to step outside?"

Virgil nodded. This isn't a conversation he wanted to have around others. Especially in such a quiet setting. Patton gathered up his stuff and helped Virgil get his before leading him outside to a bench.

"Just breath, Virgil, it's okay," Patton said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Virgil said, staring at his hand. "Um, has uh, your soulmate been listening to anything lately?"

Patton was clearly surprised by the seemingly random question but answered anyway.

"Yeah, just yesterday they were listening to a lot of MCR."

Virgil nodded and made himself take a couple of deep breaths to try and stop his breathing from turning shallow.

What if Patton was disappointed it was him? Patton was so bubbly and friendly, and Virgil was so... not. His hands started to shake but he put them between his legs to hide them from Patton.

"I've been listening to a lot of MCR lately," Virgil said with his head down and his eyes closed. "And just now the "Campfire Song Song" popped into my head."

Virgil heard a gasp from Patton.

Then he was being hugged.

And suddenly, everything felt right.

Virgil opened his eyes as Patton quickly let go.

"Sorry, sorry! I just got excited," Patton said, beaming. Virgil smiled. He didn't know what he was so worried about.

"No, it's okay."

"Oh, gosh, this is so amazing! And, um, I'm glad it's you," Patton said. He looked down at his lap to try and hide his blush. Virgil blinked in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I always thought you were really cute. The first conversation we had, you were so nervous at first, but you eased up really quickly. And you were just really freaking cute."

Virgil felt his face heat up.

"You've always been easy to talk to. I guess that makes sense, though."

Virgil couldn't imagine Patton's smile getting wider, but it did.

"Wanna go get some coffee? I know the best cafe not too far from here," Patton said while standing up and holding out his hand. Virgil smiled and took his hand.

"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is my first time writing Moxiety, hope you liked it! Please check out my TS tumblr blog, imlovethomassanders, and check out my other Sanders Sides work. Have a lovely day~


End file.
